Emotions
by CSIslave
Summary: Unbound challenge response... Sara gets hurt, and Grissom is worried... lol, I'm tired, that's all I got!


**A/N: Lol, thanks to all who brought to my mind how messed up my timeline was... you guys rock! I changed it, and I'll TRY never to write again when I'm half asleep! **

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Grissom struggled with his emotions as he watched the ambulance drive away.** He couldn't figure out how he had caused this to happen, and he knew no book would help him figure it out. He didn't even get to say goodbye… what if he never saw her alive again? What if the only time he could talk to her was during work, asking her cold corpse who had done this to her? He wouldn't be able to do that… no one would. He never believed that he would loose Sara… now he could loose her forever. The rest of the team didn't know yet. Grissom had responded to an anonymous call from a woman who screamed a man was trying to get into the house. When the line went dead, they sent him out to the familiar address. He didn't know at that time that it was Sara's house. He did know that when he saw her lying on the ground, head bleeding and tights ripped and lying next to her, that he knelt down, reaching out as if to touch her. Grissom couldn't do that, either. Even his love for Sara wouldn't overcome his duty; to gather any evidence and find out who did this to her. He didn't allow himself to cry as he called the ambulance, who rushed over and took Sara away. Now Grissom sat on a bench in the park, staring up at the stars that just nights ago had seemed so beautiful. Now, they were dark and taunting. Nothing was more beautiful than Sara… nothing in the world. The tears still remained hidden, even when no one was watching. He knew that soon, though, he'd have to face the lab… Sara and he himself were supposed to have been at the lab almost half an hour ago… everyone would be wondering. Sure enough, his cell phone rang. He just stared at it for a moment, his eyes cold. Then coming to his senses, he picked it up.

"Grissom."

"Gil, thank god… where the hell are you?" Catherine sounded irritated, and Grissom could just see her eyebrows furrowed in his mind.

"I'm at the park…" he knew it wasn't very explanatory, but he didn't have the heart to say much more.

"The park? Grissom, in case you haven't realized, you're over half an hour late for the start of shift… is Sara with you?" Tears sprang unwillingly to his eyes.

"Cath, bad reception, I'll call you back." He hung up quickly without waiting for her to respond. Truthfully, he had no idea where Sara was; she could be dead, for all he knew. Staring back up at the stars, Grissom knew he could do nothing but wait.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Catherine slammed into the break room where Nick, Warrick and Greg were seated. They looked up in surprise at her.

"What's going on, Cath?"

"Something's up with Grissom and Sara… Grissom's at the park right now…"

"How romantic," Greg quipped, raising his eyebrows as he slurped down his coffee.

"Dammit, Greg, listen… it sounds like she's not there, and it sounds like Grissom is seriously worried about something." Nick sat up alertly, tense.

"Do you think she was kidnapped?" Catherine shook her head furiously.

"The only thing I know is someone needs to go get Grissom. Someone who can get him to talk. Someone who can have him tell us where Sara is."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Greg pulled up to the park. Already, he could spot Grissom; he was the only person there, staring up at the stars, unmoving. Greg hopped out of the car, breath misting in the cold air.

"Grissom!" He called, putting his gloved hands around his mouth. Grissom didn't move. Greg trotted up to him. Grissom didn't acknowledge him at all. He moved to touch his shoulder, but Grissom turned and looked at him, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"She's at the hospital, Greg… she could be dead…" he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. Greg quickly helped him to his car, and ignoring all speed limits rushed to the hospital.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

3WEEKSLATER

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara stood on crutches in the middle of the break room, completely alone. 3weeks ago, someone who broke into her house with a clear purpose had attacked her; in the struggle, Sara hadtried to get away, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled with such a frightening force that she could hear it snap...he had then succeeded in subduing her and taken off her tights when Grissom had showed up and scared him off. Now, he was behind bars, his trial still to come. She was barely conscious enough to see Grissom walk in and see her body; he seemed to glow with a bright heavenly light before she lost consciousness. Now, she had just gotten back to work from the hospital. Everyone was either somewhere else or out in the field; Sara felt incompetent. She couldn't go on the field and could hardly move around the lab. Hoisting herself up, she sat on the counter of the break room, sadly picking up a latex glove. She flopped it around for a while, just watching it… then, for a reason unknown to even herself, Sara put the glove to her mouth and started to blow into it, inflating it. She closed her eyes, releasing every space of breath she had into the glove. She opened her eyes and could just barely see Grissom standing in the doorway. She quickly took the glove away from her mouth, holding the air in it nervously.

"Sara…" he couldn't speak easily; just seeing her bruised face made him feel like crying.

"Grissom… hey, thanks for saving me." She knew it sounded pathetic. She couldn't think of anything else to say to this man, the man she had loved for years, the man who had undoubtedly saved her life in so many ways.

"Sara, I was so afraid… I had lost you." Sara was surprised to hear his voice cracking, surprised to hear him say such words at all.

"Grissom…" gulping, Sara decided she had nothing to lose. "You'll never lose me." She moved to stand with her crutches, but Grissom stepped forward and gently eased her up off the counter, cradling her like a newborn child in his strong arms. As much as Sara enjoyed it, she was also very embarrassed.

"Grissom, really, I can manage," collided with "Let me help you, Sara," as he carried her a few steps away. Panicking for no reason, Sara trashed a little in his grip, causing them to plummet towards the couch. Yelping and thinking quickly, Grissom pivoted on his heel so when they crashed heavily, Sara landed on top of him. She found her breath was ragged; his beautiful eyes were gazing into hers. Laughing a little, Sara realized she still had a death grip on the glove.

"Grissom… I…" he didn't need anymore; her wish was clear. Lifting his head slowly, his lips met hers. Relaxing completely, Sara melted into him, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on hers. They pulled apart for a moment, breathless at the chemistry that still existed after all those years. Then Sara came back down, finally really knowing him. Grissom sat up, holding Sara in his arms again. She surrendered completely, wrapping her arms around his neck; her dream finally became a reality; he whispered those three small words **as the rubber glove flew trough the lab.**


End file.
